callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
SPAS-12
The SPAS-12 (Sporting Purpose Automatic Shotgun 12) is a shotgun seen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Its mode of operation depends on the game it is in; in Modern Warfare 2, it is pump-action, while the Mobilized version is semi-automatic. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer The SPAS-12 appears in several campaign levels; however, during the mission "The Gulag", a SPAS-12 with arctic camo can be found. It's range is regarded as long in terms of a shotgun in both the singleplayer and multiplayer Multiplayer In multiplayer, it is the first shotgun available to the player. The SPAS-12 is one of three pump action shotguns in the game, the others being the W1200, which is only available in the Museum, and the Masterkey Shotgun attachment, which is unlocked by 20 Grenade Launcher kills with assault rifles. The SPAS-12 is a popular shotgun due to its high damage and range. Since the update which reduced the range of the Akimbo Model 1887, it has become one of the most ubiquitous shotguns in online multiplayer. It has the 2nd highest range of all shotguns, which means it will kill in one shot at a considerable range, and it has a higher rate of fire than most players give it credit for. Some players prefer to use Steady Aim with this weapon because at mid range more pellets will hit doing more damage. However, Steady Aim will actually make a poorly aimed shot more likely to miss as the pellets will cover less area. One possible compromise is to use Steady Aim and fire from the hip at mid range but fire by ADS at short range, as ADS, counterintuitively increases the spread of the shot, making it more likely to kill. A good strategy is to have Sleight of Hand Pro equipped as Perk 1, because it not only dramatically decreases reload time, but also increases the rate of fire when aiming down the sights, because of the perk's pro effect. Extended mags can be both very useful and a waste of attachment for a number of reasons. The main reason it can be helpful is it doubles the shell capacity of the SPAS-12 to 16 shells, making it effective for long term CQB battles, however because of this it can also be hindering due to the fact some players think that a more suitable attachment would be taken up by Extended mags, such as a Silencer or FMJ. The Grip lessens the view kick, but the SPAS-12 is already centered by the end of firing cooldown anyways (thanks to its pump action) so it's hardly worth using unless firing from the hip. The silencer reduces range, but it will still have more range than the Rangers. Weapon Attachments * Red Dot Sight * Suppressor * Grip * FMJ * Holographic Sight * Extended Magazines Gallery Image:Spas12_6.png|A SPAS-12. Image:SPAS-12_Iron_6.jpg|Iron sight _0001_0001.jpg|'SPAS 12 RED DOT SIGHT' its me--mid fail actually lol Modern Warfare: Mobilized Single Player The SPAS-12 appears in Modern Warfare: Mobilized as one of the two shotguns in game, the other being the AA-12. The SPAS-12 is only found in "Wrecking Crew", "Closing In", Oil Rig Confrontation", and "Last Chance", used only by the Insurgency. The SPAS-12 is the same in appearance, and damage as the SPAS-12 in Modern Warfare 2, but it has a few differences. Firstly, it fires in the semi-automatic mode as opposed to the pump-action mode. This allows a quick second shot if the first shot misses or doesn't kill. Secondly, the pellets have an unlimited range. This allows the player to fire all eight shells (if necessary) to kill an enemy at long range if there is no time to switch to a long range weapon. Multiplayer In multiplayer the SPAS-12 is unlocked by default for the Insurgency faction. It is a decent shotgun to use, though it has a long reload time and a capacity of only 8 shells. Unlike in single player, it usually takes two shells to kill, unless at point blank range. However, it usually doesn't take more than three shells at long ranges, unless firing across the map. The NDS version of the SPAS-12 is often considered one of the best shotguns in the Call of Duty series, having the second highest capacity of all semi-auto shotguns (the first being the Striker), high damage, and unlimited pellet range. Gallery File:SPAS12_Weapon_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The SPAS-12, viewed from third person Image:SPAS-12_DS.jpg|The SPAS-12 on DS File:SPAS12_Sights_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The iron sights Call of Duty: Black Ops The SPAS-12 will appear in the upcoming game Call of Duty: Black Ops. It appears to have the stock in folded position. It is unknown if it will be pump-action or semi-automatic. File:CoDBO SPAS12.png|Soldier with a SPAS-12 strapped to his back. Trivia ''Modern Warfare 2'' *When the SPAS-12 is fired, the ejection port opens and closes as normal, however no shell is ejected; and then, when the player pumps it, the shell will eject but the port will not open. *There is a fingerprint on the left hand side of the weapon. This is very easy to see when the weapon is on the floor after it has been dropped. *FMJ does not add the "fireworks" animation when pellets hit a surface. *Equipping a silencer to the SPAS-12 in multiplayer gives it the name "SPAS-12 Silencer", rather than "SPAS-12 Silenced". *While Modern Warfare 2 was in development, the SPAS-12 used the M1014's pick-up icon. Video thumb|left|354px thumb|300px|right Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Shotguns Category:Italian Weapons